Antes de Partir
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: O que você faria se estivesse morrendo? Quando Uchiha Sasuke descobriu que só lhe restava três meses de vida, ... desejou amizade e se sentir vivo, uma ultima vez, dentro da única coisa que lhe cerca de forma imponente: A morte.
1. PREFÁCIO

**ANTES DE PARTIR**

_- Nunca é tarde demais_ -

-

_Mi **manchera** l'immensita  
Dei nostri giorni e notti insieme noi  
I tuoi sorrisi quando si fa **buio**  
La tua ingenuita da bambina  
Mi mancherai, **amore mio** !  
Mi guardo e trovo un vuoto dentro **me**  
...E l'allegria, **amica mia**  
Va via con te._

_-_

_O que você faria se estivesse morrendo? Quais são os lugares que sempre quis conhecer? As comidas que nunca teve a coragem de provar? Os sentimentos que jamais possuiu em seu coração? Quando Uchiha Sasuke descobriu que só lhe restava trê meses de vida, o moreno decidiu viver de uma maneira diferente e única. Correr atrás de tudo o que não fizera em seus 18 anos de vida, antes de ter que enfrentar um câncer de pulmão em fase terminal. Experimentar o amor que tanto lhe faltou, cultivar o carinho que deixara para trás em busca de uma vingança, desfrutar de alguém que sempre desejou amizade e se sentir vivo, uma ultima vez, dentro da única coisa que lhe cercade forma imponente: **A morte**._

* * *

**Prefácio**

Ele sequer passou os olhos pela fila, se reconhecesse alguém seria obrigado de alguma maneira a cumprimentar a pessoa e naquela hora do dia, o máximo que conseguia fazer era rosnar para qualquer um que chegasse perto dele. Esperou alguns minutos e finalmente chegou sua vez.

- Três, por favor. – Ele pediu ao atendente apontando para o pão francês que acabara de sair e fora jogado segundos antes dentro de uma cesta de vime atrás do homem que o atendeu.

O homem sorriu, virou-se e tomou nas mãos uma sacola de papel marrom claro.

- Cinco. – Falou uma voz doce ao seu lado para outro atendente que estava perto do balcão. – E pode me ver quatrocentos gramas de pão de queijo ?

Normalmente ele não faria isso, mas aquela voz era tão familiar que o fez olhar para o lado automaticamente. A voz era de uma mulher de olhos esmeraldados e cabelos cor-de-rosa claros, mas ela não estava como a vira da ultima vez, parecia muito mais madura do que já fora um dia.

- Sakura ? – Disse de maneira abobada.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, seus olhos verdes olharam para o lado e finalmente o viram, ela fez uma careta, como se desejasse a morte ao estar ali ao lado dele.

- Sasuke. – Falou finalmente. – O que foi ?

- Não tinha visto você ai...

- Sabe, vejo você por aqui todas as manhãs dos últimos dois anos. Mas como essa é a única padaria da cidade, não tenho escolha se não ter que me esconder dessa sua cara todo o santo dia.

"Ui que patada." Sasuke pensou se contorcendo por dentro com uma mistura estranha de raiva e remorso. Como nunca tinha visto-a por ali nos últimos dois anos ?

O homem voltou e colocou na bancada uma sacola grande com tudo o que ela pedira, só então o Uchiha notou que o seu pedido já estava ali há algum tempo, esperando por ele. Suas mãos correram até seu saco de pães e ele fez a cara mais agradável que pode para o atendente e virou-se novamente para o lado, procurando por ela. Mas Sakura já estava no caixa, jogou algumas notas sobre a mão do funcionário e saiu da padaria apressada sem olhar para trás.

Sasuke fechou a cara, colocou os pães em baixo do braço e caminhou até o caixa. Jogou o dinheiro necessário na mão do homem que atendia e saiu ainda um pouco irritado.

As ruas de Konoha estavam tomando a forma que eram antes da guerra que Pein causou, ainda existia medo nos olhos da maioria dos habitantes, medo da dor que conheceram antes. Sasuke não estivera ali quando a guerra começou e também não estava quando Naruto derrubou Pein, chegara um ano depois, com seu time nos calcanhares e por um pedido do loiro que em breve seria o Hokage, Tsunade o deixou ficar. Dois meses depois, tudo o que restou de sua equipe foi Karin que ficara para persegui-lo.

Ele virou a esquina e andou um quarteirão até o distrito Uchiha que havia ficado intacto mesmo com a batalha. Entrou pela porta dos fundos e jogou o saco de pães na mesa larga da cozinha. Sentou-se logo após agarrar a manteiga de dentro da geladeira velha que fazia ruídos e tomou uma faca nas mãos. Olhou para tudo a sua volta. A casa estava caindo aos pedaços, as paredes tinham cor de chá verde e o cheiro de bolor vinha de todos os lados.

O moreno suspirou, o odor fez com que o moreno perdesse a fome, largando o pãozinho que pegara segundos antes, na mesa. Levantou-se e se arrasou para o banheiro, não havia nada nos corredores, só o mesmo cheiro de mofo. O moreno seguiu sem olhar para os lados ou para trás, entrou no banheiro despreocupado, já sem a camisa escura que antes vestira. A jogou em um lado qualquer e levou as mãos até a calça preta, retirando-a em seguida e jogando sobre a blusa. Juntou-se da pilha segundos depois a cueca e as meias brancas que ele usara.

Entrou no Box e ligou a ducha, a água quente molhava seus cabelos bagunçados.

" Amanhã as nove horas, Uchiha. " Sasuke se lembrou do sensei falando logo após reclamar da dor na perna direita no dia anterior. Kakashi balbuciara outras coisas a mais que Sasuke não prestou atenção. Depois ele apontou sua bengala na direção do moreno e continuou: " Não se atrase. "

Por fim saiu do Box, molhando o chão com a água que escorria por seu corpo nu. Tomou nas mãos uma toalha qualquer e a esfregou pelo corpo, caminhou até a pia e esfregou a mão no espelho velho onde viu seu reflexo refletido. Não havia mais traços de criança, nem formas arredondadas... Era só um rosto comprido e sério, marcado pela solidão que sempre o acompanhou dês da morte de todo seu clã. Observou por algum tempo e depois lembrou-se da rosada, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro sem entender o porque daqueles pensamentos e se agachou, abrindo o armário em baixo da pia. Levantou-se novamente com o pote esguio de talco na mão direita e o desodorante na mão esquerda. Primeiro passou o desodorante, colocou-o em cima da bancada da pia, depois despejou um pouco de talco na mão, cheirando o pó em seguida, adorava aquele cheiro e era muito melhor do que o mofo que vivia lhe incomodando o nariz, despejou um pouco na mão voltou a cheirar, sorriu de maneira abobada e voltou a se lembrar dela, de quando Sakura cheirava a talco aos doze anos de idade. Talvez nunca tivesse percebido se não a visse naquele dia mais cedo, mas sempre que tomava seu banho, que pegava aquele frasco nas mãos, lembrava-se de alguém sem rosto. Naquele minuto, ficou claro: era ela.

- Como você é estúpido, Uchiha ! – Disse em voz alta, olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho semi-embaçado e ainda sentindo o odor do talco. – Ela...

Os pensamentos do Uchiha foram cortados e ele se assustou quando a campainha tocou, estava em uma espécie de transe, lembrando-se dos velhos momentos com a sua antiga equipe. O barulho fez suas mãos tremerem e o talco sujou seu nariz, bochechas e lábios de branco. A campainha tocou de novo e depois mais uma vez, irritado, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu do banheiro ainda com o rosto cheio de talco, atravessou a sala, todos os móveis estavam cobertos por um pano branco. Sasuke nunca usara aquela sala. Desceu a soleira e abriu a porta, deparando-se com um loiro sorridente e com um ar de brincalhão. Ele usava seu mesmo uniforme laranja de sempre – parecia ter um estoque daquela roupa - cobrindo seus ombros, um sobretudo branco com chamas vermelhas e fios dourados desenhadas pelo mesmo.

- O que fez ai ? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para a cara branca do amigo.

- Babei, Naruto. O que você quer ?

- Vim buscar você... Parece que Kakashi quer conversar com nós três. – Indagou não deixando de olhar e contendo-se para não rir da aparência do Uchiha.

- Nós três ?

- Eu, você e a Sakura, oras.

- Sakura ? Hm...

Naruto abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o Uchiha fechou a porta, não deixando que ele dissesse nada, ouviu algumas batidas e um resmungo vindo do lado de fora. Correu em direção ao quarto, colocando a primeira roupa limpa que encontrara em seu caminho. Três minutos e meio depois, ele saiu pela porta da frente sorridente e confiante, Naruto estava sentado do lado de fora, olhando o mato alto do jardim.

- Você não gosta de cuidar da casa, não é ? – Perguntou ainda fitando o mato.

- Vá a merda, Naruto. Vamos logo.

Naruto o fitou, seus olhos azuis esboçavam tristeza. Ele riu por ver o nariz do moreno ainda sujo.

- O que é ?

- Tem uma coisa ai no seu nariz.

Sasuke esfregou o nariz com as mãos tirando o pó branco em seu rosto.

- Vamos logo. – Reclamou o Uchiha já começando a andar.

Naruto se ergueu e seguiu o amigo que andava disparado para o local do encontro.

Encontrariam-se em uma praça, a mesma que tantas vezes antes haviam marcado, Sakura já estava lá, observando as arvores sem folhas, todas caídas no chão, algumas eram levadas pelo vento gélido para longe, ela suspirou enquanto olhava para aquilo, cruzou seus braços no colo e passou a fitar o chão. O Uchiha se aproximara dela em completo silencio, ela só olhou para o mesmo quando Naruto berrou seu nome, resmungando mais alguma coisa.

- Oi. – Sussurrou o Uchiha depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

- Oi Naruto. – Sakura cumprimentou o loiro e desviou os olhos do Uchiha. Ela se sentou na beirada do banco e bateu no mesmo lugar onde antes estava. – Senta aqui, Naruto.

A única razão por fazer aquilo era que ela não desejava o Uchiha por perto, deixou bem claro isso.

Esperaram por quinze minutos ate que Kakashi deu as caras, parecia que havia envelhecido dez anos, apoiado em uma bengala com a perna enfaixada, quase morrera quando lutou contra Pein há anos atrás e dês de então, ainda estava se recuperando. Ele ofereceu aos alunos o mesmo semblante triste que sempre tivera no rosto, sorriu por debaixo da mascara, alegrando-se e relembrando dos velhos tempos por vê-los ali.

- Faz quanto tempo, hm ? – Perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silencio. – Seis, sete anos ?

- Sete. – Respondeu Sakura sorridente.

- Praticamente vi vocês usando fraudas... Bom, Naruto sabe porque reuni aqui vocês. Devido a guerra muitos morreram e a vila esta se restabelecendo agora. Muitas missões não foram feitas, mas serão realizadas ainda nesse mês. Tsunade estava formando todos os velhos times novamente.

- Sairemos em uma missão ? – Indagou Sasuke pouco preocupado.

- Exatamente. – Disse sem enrolar. – Mas como já faz algum tempo... Terão que fazer alguns exames, renovar suas fixas, tirar fotos novas e outras coisas.

Ele continuou balbuciando outras coisas, detalhes das missões que ainda viriam, mas o Uchiha não ouviu, tudo o que fez foi olhar para Sakura sentada na ponta do banco, perguntando-se o porque dela o evitar daquela forma.

* * *

**NOTA:** Fanfiction feita pela Dh, uma de nossas moderadoras. (:


	2. Item 3

**ANTES DE PARTIR**

_- Nunca é tarde demais_ -

-

_Mi **manchera** l'immensita  
Dei nostri giorni e notti insieme noi  
I tuoi sorrisi quando si fa **buio**  
La tua ingenuita da bambina  
Mi mancherai, **amore mio** !  
Mi guardo e trovo un vuoto dentro **me**  
...E l'allegria, **amica mia**  
Va via con te._

_-_

_O que você faria se estivesse morrendo? Quais são os lugares que sempre quis conhecer? As comidas que nunca teve a coragem de provar? Os sentimentos que jamais possuiu em seu coração? Quando Uchiha Sasuke descobriu que só lhe restava trê meses de vida, o moreno decidiu viver de uma maneira diferente e única. Correr atrás de tudo o que não fizera em seus 18 anos de vida, antes de ter que enfrentar um câncer de pulmão em fase terminal. Experimentar o amor que tanto lhe faltou, cultivar o carinho que deixara para trás em busca de uma vingança, desfrutar de alguém que sempre desejou amizade e se sentir vivo, uma ultima vez, dentro da única coisa que lhe cercade forma imponente: **A morte**._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1: **_Item 3 - Ver o sol nascer_

A enfermeira sorriu de maneira gentil, entregando ao Uchiha uma pasta azul escura com seu nome gravado na mesma.

- Por favor, tem que subir ao andar três e falar com o doutor Nashi.

Ele fez o que ela pedira sem questionar, seguiu pelo corredor até encontrar as escadas, seus olhos negros como a noite passavam de uma sala a outra, procurando um par de olhos verdes..

Quando deu por si já estava dentro daquela sala. O cheio de produto de limpeza era nítido as suas narinas. O Uchiha olhou para os lados, mas estava abobado, com sono, pensando no que o sensei disso dois dias atrás. A sala era de tamanho médio, havia uma grande mesa de carvalho com duas cadeiras de estuque vermelho, uma delas era a que Sasuke estava sentado e estantes de livros coloriam outras duas paredes, no outro canto havia a janela, grande, mostrando o céu azul quase sem nuvens daquela tarde, os raios solares cortavam o céu e o sol estava a ponto de desaparecer. O doutor olhava para ele, estava sentado em sua mesa, sem dizer nada já há alguns minutos. Seus olhos castanhos passavam pelo rosto do Uchiha fazendo seu coração pesar.

- Então... – Disse o Uchiha por fim, cansando-se de ficar sentado e esperando que algo fosse dito.

O médico o fitou por mais algum temo em silencio.

- Olha... Eu tenho coisas a fazer, sabe ? – Comentou o Uchiha. – Eu tenho que entregar os exames ao meu...

- Você tem câncer. – O médico o cortou, falando pela primeira vez enquanto olhava fixamente os olhos negros de Sasuke.

- Não tenho não !

- Tem sim.

O doutor mexeu nos papéis em cima de sua mesa, em seguida mostrou a pasta azul gravada com o nome de 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

- Você fez esse exame há dois dias atrás. – Indagou tirando uma folha preta com detalhes me branco de dentro da pasta. – Ele mostrou a folha para o Uchiha e apontou para alguns pontos mais claros. – Esta vendo tudo isso ?

- Sim.

- As partes mais claras são as afetadas.

Ele olhou mais de perto. Praticamente toda a região do pulmão tinha áreas mais claras. Novamente o médico o fitou com os olhos tristes.

- Você esta morrendo...

Sasuke ficou em silencio, olhou para suas mãos postas em seu colo sentindo um enjôo no estomago.

- ...Sinto muito. – Ele continuou.

- Eu nunca fumei. – Disse em um tom de voz baixo, não sabia o que fazer, como reagir.

O médico não disse nada.

- Quanto tempo ? Dois anos ? Um ?

- Três meses. – Disse com certeza. – No máximo uma semana a mais.

Seu coração se apertou e seus olhos arderam. Desperdiçara toda sua vida e agora, quando iria começar a vivê-la, a chance se esvazio de suas mãos, perdendo-se no tempo para sempre.

- Aconselho a resolver seus assuntos, fazer as coisas que sempre quis fazer. – Ele suspirou. - Nos últimos dias... Vai sentir muita dor. Vai vomitar e tossir sangue, talvez precise de um respirador. Podemos deixá-lo confortável.

- Claro... – O Uchiha forçou um sorriso e olhou para o médico. – Eu quero um favor, tudo bem ?

- Diga.

- Não conte nada a ninguém. Farei isso quando as pessoas precisarem fazer.

O doutor Nashi acenou com a cabeça e devolveu a pasta azulada para Sasuke, o moreno a agarrou firme acenando com a cabeça para o médico e saindo de sua sala. Atravessou o corredor até o final de cabeça baixa, não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer. Sempre sonhara em ter filhos, casar-se, reconstruir seu clã, mas e agora ? Estava morrendo.

- Morrendo. – Disse em voz alta logo que saiu do hospital e olhou para o céu que já estava tomando um tom arroxeado. – Morrendo. – Repetiu sem qualquer animo.

Seguiu direto para sua casa com a cabeça baixa, entrou como sempre pela porta dos fundos, passou pela cozinha e foi até a sala, o cheiro de bolor o fez espirrar. Sentou-se na frente da mesa de centro puxando o pano branco que a cobria.

- Morrendo. – Disse novamente.

Ele deitara sua fronte na mesa como fazia quando era criança. Lágrimas começaram a despencar de seus olhos, pensando em tudo aquilo que queria fazer e jamais realizaria. Pensando nas amizades que jamais cultivara.

- Morrendo. – Indagou esfregando os olhos para se livrar da água que escorria por seu rosto comprido.

Ergue-se de um pulo caminhando pela casa e descobrindo os móveis, abriu gavetas e mais gavetas atrás de um pedaço de papel limpo e algo para escrever. Assim que encontrou o que desejava, voltou a mesa, tomou o lápis que conseguira nas mãos e escreveu no papel 'Antes de Partir'.

- Muito bem... – Disse para si mesmo suspirando fundo.

**'O1 - Criar um rato.'**

- Sempre quis um rato. – Concluiu.

**'O2 – Fazer uma tatuagem'**

**'O3 – Ver o nascer do sol.'**

**' O4 – Ver o por do sol.'**

**' O5 – Tomar banho de chuva.'**

' **O6 – Abraçar um desconhecido.**'

**' O7 – ****Beber até cair.'**

- Mamãe teria vergonha de mim. – Comentou abrindo um sorriso no rosto.

**'O8 - Roubar o namorado de alguém.' **

**'O9 - Beijar a mulher mais linda do mundo.'**

'**1O - Rir até chorar.**'

**'11 - Dormir durante um dia inteiro.'**

**'12 - reformar a casa'**

- Urgente ! – O moreno riu.

**'13 - ser voluntário'**

**'14 - chorar lendo um livro.'**

**'15 - fazer algo de bom para alguém que não conhece.'**

'**16 - roubar chocolate**

**'17 - Transar num lugar publico.'**

**'18 - Pintar o cabelo de uma cor absurda.'**

**'19- Dizer 'Eu Te Amo'**

**'2O - Dizer sim para tudo durante uma semana'**

**'21 - Comer até estourar na casa de alguém.'**

**'22 - Ver um filme pornô acompanhado.'**

**'23 - ****Entrar em uma festa de penetra. **

**'24 - ****Passar trote.'**

**'25 – Ir a um funeral, beijar a viúva e dizer ' parabéns'.' **

**'26 - Ter uma verdadeira amizade com alguém.'**

**'27 – Ser bombeiro por um dia.'**

Sasuke riu, lembrou-se de certa ocasião, quando ainda era pequeno, onde sua mãe dissera, naquela mesma sala, que ele devia tornar-se bombeiro. Pulou uma linha, afastando os pensamentos que confortaram seu coração e continuou:

**'28 - Entrar no provador feminino.'**

**'29 – Ir a uma boate gay e arrastar alguém para ir junto.'**

**'30 ****- Fazer xixi sentado no banheiro masculino.'**

**'31 – Fingir que é gay para tomar banho termal com mulheres gostosas.'**

**'32 – Se fingir de mendigo para pedir esmola.'**

**'33 - Um dia no salão de beleza.'**

**'34 – Entrar sempre pela porta da frente e não pela porta dos fundos.'**

- Acho que é só.

Ele olhou para o relógio parado grudado no teto e fez uma careta, seus olhos seguiram até a janela, o céu já estava escuro e as estrelas faiscavam como pedras preciosas jogadas em um manto escuro. Passara horas escrevendo a pequena lista e nem se dera conta do tempo passando. Decidiu que cumpriria um item de sua lista, sorriu erguendo-se e guardando o papel com as palavras escritas no bolso de trás, saiu pela porta da frente enquanto olhava para cima, para o céu, flexionou os joelhos em um anglo de 60 graus e saltou para o telhado. Havia tantas folhas que mal podia ver as telhas laranjas. Só então percebera quanto tempo ficara fora, longe daquele lugar. Deitou-se sobre as folhas e olhou para o céu, como se estivesse procurando por algo, por algum conforto. As estrelas brilharam como se respondessem que estavam ali presentes, ou foi só os olhos do Uchiha que começavam a vacilar. O vento bagunçou seus cabelos e o fez cair no sono.

Ele se remexera nas folhas e só acordara, pois o frio incomodou seus braços nus. O céu já não estava tão escuro, mas o sol ainda não havia nascido, ele esperou, pacientemente até que a grande bola de fogo se erguesse no horizonte e ali, deitado sobre as folhas, pode ver quando a mesma nasceu, criando luz, jogando esperança em todos os cantos que a noite deixara escuro.

* * *

**NOTA:** OBRIGADO ÀS REVIEWS!


	3. Item 1

**ANTES DE PARTIR**

_- Nunca é tarde demais_ -

-

_Mi **manchera** l'immensita  
Dei nostri giorni e notti insieme noi  
I tuoi sorrisi quando si fa **buio**  
La tua ingenuita da bambina  
Mi mancherai, **amore mio** !  
Mi guardo e trovo un vuoto dentro **me**  
...E l'allegria, **amica mia**  
Va via con te._

_-_

_O que você faria se estivesse morrendo? Quais são os lugares que sempre quis conhecer? As comidas que nunca teve a coragem de provar? Os sentimentos que jamais possuiu em seu coração? Quando Uchiha Sasuke descobriu que só lhe restava trê meses de vida, o moreno decidiu viver de uma maneira diferente e única. Correr atrás de tudo o que não fizera em seus 18 anos de vida, antes de ter que enfrentar um câncer de pulmão em fase terminal. Experimentar o amor que tanto lhe faltou, cultivar o carinho que deixara para trás em busca de uma vingança, desfrutar de alguém que sempre desejou amizade e se sentir vivo, uma ultima vez, dentro da única coisa que lhe cercade forma imponente: **A morte**._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2: **_Item 1 - Criar um Rato  
_

Sasuke estava desperto e sorridente, como poucas vezes antes estivera. Seguiu pelas ruas de Konoha dando bom dia para todos os que passavam por seu caminho. Tinha um destino em mente, a loja de animais. Virou a esquina e cumprimentou uma senhora de idade que saia da floricultura da família Yamanaka, ele teria dado um 'Ola' a Ino se a tivesse visto no balcão, mas ela não estava lá, deu mais alguns passos ao norte e entrou no Pet Shop.  
Era uma loja pequena, com desenhos de cães e gatos espalhados pelas paredes, havia alguns cercados onde os cães ficavam, separados por vira-latas e cães de raça. Bem a frente, um cercado único onde havia gatos e filhotes. Encostados em uma parede estavam os pequenos ratos e os aquários com peixes, já os pássaros ficavam dentro de gaiolas penduradas no teto. Ao centro havia um balcão e um jovem ruivo de olhos azuis como atendente. Sasuke avançou para ver os cachorros, primeiro foi no cercado onde estavam os vira-latas, todos os seis cheiraram sua mão e alguns a lamberam, ele sorriu para os cães, depois desviou sua atenção para os cães de raça, haviam quatro filhotes de cores e tamanhos diferentes, eles fizeram o mesmo que os outros: cheiraram a mão de Sasuke, esfregando seu focinho nos dedos compridos do jovem, querendo um pouco de carinho e atenção. Já quando fitou os gatos, passou reto por eles, odiava gatos. Ele se aproximou das varias gaiolas com ratinhos, observando cada um atentamente.

- Quer segurar um ? – Perguntou o atendente.

- Eu posso ? – Perguntou de maneira abobada.

O homem ruivo se aproximou, abriu a primeira gaiola que estava mais perto e puxou um hamister pelo cangote, o animal ficou quietinho, observando atentamente para onde iria. Ele era pequeno e sem rabo, seu pelo variava entre um cinza escuro e um cinza metálico.

- Este é o Hamister Chinês. – Disse com um sorriso colocando o animal nas mãos do Uchiha que já estavam estendidas prontas para segurar o pequenino.

Sasuke o agarrou, aproximou-o do rosto e olhou para ele com bondade, era tão pequeno. Suas patinhas esquias faziam cócegas nas mãos do moreno.

- Vai levar ? – Perguntou o vendedor se animando.

- Estou procurando algo mais... Mais único, sabe ?

Sasuke devolveu o pequeno animal a gaiola.

- Hm...

Sasuke continuou observando as gaiolas, todas com espécies diferentes.

- E aquele ali ? – Perguntou fascinado olhando para um animal em especial.

- O rato de laboratório ?

O vendedor abriu a outra gaiola, pegando o rato que Sasuke indicara. Era um animal gorducho e parcialmente grande, do tamanho de um punho, tinha uma mancha amarelada nas costas e um rabo comprido de 15 centimetros. Mas o que realmente fascinara o Uchiha foram os olhos do animal: Vermelhos.

- Este não e um Hamister... É um rato.

- Qual a diferença ?

- Ele tem rabo grande.

Sasuke o tomou nas mãos, precisava das duas para segurá-lo, o rabo dele enrolou-se no punho de Sasuke, era como escamas geladas. O jovem se arrepiou adorando a sensação. Ele fitou os olhos vermelhos do animal e viu que o pequenino fazia o mesmo que ele mechará suas patinhas tentando andar pelas mãos do Uchiha, mas desistiu quando notou que o espaço era curto.

- Este daqui. Quero este mesmo.

- Que ótimo... Trouxe gaiola ou posso colocá-lo dentro de uma caixinha ?

- Pra que gaiola ?

- Onde ele vai viver ?

- No quintal.

O vendedor não respondeu, achou que era brincadeira, mas o Uchiha esboçou um rosto sério, tinha perguntado pra valer.

- Erm... Esses animais precisam viver em gaiolas. Eles tem uma comida especifica e tudo, sabe ?

O jovem fitou o vendedor, nunca tivera a experiência de cuidar de nada vivo antes. Seus pais nunca quiseram um cachorro ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse bagunça. Agora ele teria que alimentar, cuidar e limpar algo que respirava. Fitou novamente o pequeno animal que escolhera e decidiu se arriscar, apaixonara-se pelo ratinho. O Vendedor lhe mostrou algumas gaiolas e utensílios como potinhos de comida e bebedouros. Sasuke optou por uma gaiola de dois andares grande com uma base vermelho-sangue. Dentro da mesma havia uma rodinha para o animal se exercitar. Comprara também um pote de metal que se fixava nas grades para por comida e um bebedouro também de metal. Comprou dois pacotes de cerragem, dois de comida e um de suplemento alimentar.

- Pode dar alguns pedaços de queijo, alface... Cenoura se quiser. Eles adoram pães, só não lhe de doces. – Informou o vendedor.

Depois de alguns minutos, saira da loja, na mão esquerda estava uma sacola grande e branca com o emblema do Pet Shop e na direita, a gaiola de dois andares com o ratinho gorducho dentro.

Passou pela floricultura Yamanaka e Ino estava lá, pronta para oferecer um sorriso a quem entrasse na loja, não tinha nada a perder, ele saltou para dentro da floricultura olhando as flores ao redor, se aproximou do balcão onde Ino estava e colocou a gaiola sobre o mesmo.

- Bom dia. – Disse em meio a um sorriso.

- Bo-bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – Indagou assustada. Conhecia Sasuke dês de criança e nunca o vira dando bom dia. – Parece ter acordado de bom humor. O que é isso ai ? – Ela aproximou o rosto oval as grades da gaiola. – Ai que nojo.

Sasuke riu.

- Não encara o pobre coitado... Ino-chan... Vocês fazem entrega, não é ?

- Uhum. – Disse ela ainda encarando o rato. – Quer mandar flores para alguém ?

- Quero. Mas não pode dizer que fui eu quem mandou, esta bem ?

- Claro. – Ela desviou os olhos da bola de pelos e fitou o moreno de maneira divertida. Ele parecia outra pessoa. – Para quem quer mandar ?

- Sakura.

- Ui !

O moreno virou-se e caminhou em direção as rosas que estavam dentro de um vaso com água, ele tirou um botão de rosa e voltou a bancada. Ino tomou-a nas mãos e cortou um pouco o caule, depois a enrolou em um papel semi-transparente, com desenhos delicados, em prata, de flores.

- Quer escrever alguma coisa ? – Ela ofereceu um pedaço de papel em branco e uma caneta de ponta fina preta.

Uchiha segurou ambas as coisas, pensou, pensou, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer, romance era algo de outro mundo para ele. Finalmente pensou em algo, direcionou sua atenção para o papel e começou a escrever com sua letra de forma gordinha e bem feita:

_"Konna ni omotteiru jikan wa tomattekurenai"_

- Não não. – Ino observava a caligrafia do Uchiha pelo canto dos olhos. – Ela vai reconhecer sua letra. Escreva em Hiragana e ficara mais difícil dela descobrir.  
A loira entregou outro papel ao moreno e ele começou a escrever, desta vez na vertical, de cima para baixo.

_**"Konna ni omotteiru jikan wa tomattekurenai  
Karappa no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai  
Ai no uta wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta  
Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no"**_

[_Estou pensando muito em você, o tempo não pára para mim  
Meu coração vazio ainda não consegue encontrar seus sentimentos  
Me deixe ouvir sua "canção de amor", eu encarei seu perfil  
Eu quero conhecer você agora que te conheci_ ]

- Eu assino como ?

- Não assine.

- Então... – Ele entregou o papelzinho e devolveu a caneta a Ino. – Entrega a ela por mim ?

- Uhum.... – Ela suspirou. – Isso é tão românico.

As bochechas do Uchiha tomaram uma cor avermelhada, pela primeira vez.

* * *

**NOTA:** **OBRIGADO ÀS REVIEWS!**


	4. Item 26

**ANTES DE PARTIR**

_- Nunca é tarde demais_ -

-

_Mi **manchera** l'immensita  
Dei nostri giorni e notti insieme noi  
I tuoi sorrisi quando si fa **buio**  
La tua ingenuita da bambina  
Mi mancherai, **amore mio** !  
Mi guardo e trovo un vuoto dentro **me**  
...E l'allegria, **amica mia**  
Va via con te._

_-_

_O que você faria se estivesse morrendo? Quais são os lugares que sempre quis conhecer? As comidas que nunca teve a coragem de provar? Os sentimentos que jamais possuiu em seu coração? Quando Uchiha Sasuke descobriu que só lhe restava trê meses de vida, o moreno decidiu viver de uma maneira diferente e única. Correr atrás de tudo o que não fizera em seus 18 anos de vida, antes de ter que enfrentar um câncer de pulmão em fase terminal. Experimentar o amor que tanto lhe faltou, cultivar o carinho que deixara para trás em busca de uma vingança, desfrutar de alguém que sempre desejou amizade e se sentir vivo, uma ultima vez, dentro da única coisa que lhe cercade forma imponente: **A morte**._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: **_Item 26: Ter uma verdadeira amizade com alguém_

Naruto revirou os olhos, a voz de Tsunade entrava pela sua orelha esquerda e saia pela direita no instante seguinte. Ele já não suportava mais ouvir a velha loira queixando-se da vida. Dês da morte de Shizune, ela se tornara uma tagarela profissional, e agora que Naruto estava prestes a se tornar o próximo hokage, descontava tudo o que ela não falava com alguém em um dia no pobre garoto. Enfim ela se calou. Olhou em volta com os olhos arregalados e aquela expressão de tristeza, agora era o momento do dia em que ela se entupia de chocolate antes de começar a falar sobre suas celulites. Naruto precisava correr, arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali antes que ela abrisse a boca, mas estava sem saídas, já usara todas as suas desculpas no decorrer daquele mês e agora ficara sem idéias. Felizmente alguém bateu na porta. Era uma ninja magricela e morena com olhos negros como a noite, uma aspirante ao cargo que Shizune deixara para trás assim que Naruto assumisse o poder.

- Tsunade-sama, com licença.

- Diga. – A loira juntou as mãos na mesa e a fitou com um semblante sério, para os outros, ela ainda era a Hokage, para Naruto, ela era uma mulher loira, com mais de cinqüenta anos de idade que se sentia sozinha. – Rápido, tenho coisas a fazer !

- Que coisas ? – Perguntou baixinho Naruto. Tsunade não fazia quase nada durante o dia inteiro. Trabalhava de noite em sua casa para ter as tardes livres para tagarelar.

- Sim, Hokage. Naruto-sama tem visita. – Anunciou.

"Deve ser a Sakura." Ele respirou aliviado, pondo-se de pé em um único instante, correu em direção da porta, jurando beijar Sakura nas bochechas como forma de agradecimento.

- Com licença, Tsunade-sama... Deve ser a Sakura-chan.

- Toda, toda. – Apesar de Naruto não tê-la fitado, sabia que aqueles olhos caramelos que ela tinha deviam esboçar tanta tristeza quando sua voz esboçou. – Vá se divertir um pouco.

- Uhum ! – Gritou já fora da sala.

Ele saiu em disparada, seguiu pelo corredor até a recepção onde havia um moreno sentado esperando pelo loiro, no inicio ele não reconheceu, mas quando se aproximou mais notou que era Sasuke. Ao seu lado havia uma gaiola e dentro um rato gordo dormindo.

- Aconteceu algo ?- Perguntou de uma maneira surpresa.

- Deveria ter acontecido ?

- Você não gosta de mim, Sasuke. Fugiria de mim se fosse possível. – Acrescentou. – Fugiria como o diabo corre da cruz.

O Uchiha ergueu os olhos e encarou Naruto, sorriu de maneira gentil e alegre.

- Naruto, quer ir almoçar ?  
O queixo do loiro caiu com aquilo. Se quer ouviu o que o moreno perguntou, estava com medo do sorriso que impregnara o rosto do Uchiha. Nunca o vira daquela maneira

- Quer ?

-Ham ?!

- Quer ir almoçar ? Podemos comer Ramen.

- O que você fez ?! Matou alguém que não devia e precisa ser acobertado politicamente ? Porque se for isso... Melhor resolver com a Tsunade.

- Ah... É que... Eu te conheço a quanto tempo ? Nove anos ou eu sei lá...

- Dose. – Corrigiu o loiro. Lembrava-se muito bem de cada momento, de cada patada e de sempre tentar ser melhor do que o Uchiha na sua infância, mas lembrava-se principalmente de nunca ter conseguido esta façanha.

- Exatamente... E... Eu me dei conta ontem que... Eu não conheço você.

- Você fumou alguma coisa ? Porque a erva ai é da boa, viu. – Seus olhos azuis se reviraram e sua atenção foi voltada para a gaiola, para o rato que despertara e começou a caminhar pelo seu cubículo. – Pra que um rato?

- Sempre quis ter um rato e ele tem sharingan ! – Falou Sasuke de maneira abobada, abrindo a gaiola ao seu lado e puxando a bolota de pelos para cima.

- Cara você fumou. – Falou com toda a certeza do mundo.

Sasuke lhe ofereceu a bola de pelos, de inicio Naruto não fez nada, só o fitou, meio apavorado por ver o moreno naquele estado de intensa felicidade e paz interior.

- Anda, pega ele. As patinhas dão um pouco de aflição no inicio, mas você se acostuma.

Naruto o tomou nas mãos, os pelos macios roçaram por seu dedo e os pequenos dedinhos lhe causaram aflição como o moreno disse.

- O ponto é que... Eu [b]quero[/b] conhecer você. Quero ter um amigo, entende ?

- Sasuke você não é gay, é ? – Indagou Naruto com um olhar desconfiado ainda acariciando o ratinho. – Porque eu não corto pra esse lado... Mas se você corta eu não tenho nenhum preconceito.

- Vá se fuder, Naruto. Mas que bosta. Eu te chamo pra almoçar e você reclama, eu bato a porta na tua cara e você reclama, eu te ignoro e você reclama, eu venho falar que quero ser teu amigo e você reclama. Ah vá pra puta que paril então. – O Uchiha quase gritou, cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, naquela expressão de irritação que Naruto conhecia tão bem.

O loiro riu, triunfante por fazê-lo ficar irritado e voltar ao normal.

- Adoro fazer isso, sabe ?

- O que ?

- Te deixar bravo... É cedo demais para um almoço, mas se ainda quiser, podemos ir até a padaria, comprar aqueles sonhos enormes e encher a cara de leite.

Sasuke olhou para o loiro, pela primeira vez veio a sua mente que provavelmente ele nunca havia posto um gole de sake na boca. Podia ser um bobo alegre, até pervertido em certas ocasiões, mas por dentro, era puro, como uma criança, mais claro que água corrente.

- Não posso. – Falou por fim. – Não dá para entrar com um rato em uma padaria. Acho que vou para casa.

- Não, não. – Reclamou o loiro. Não queria voltar para perto de Tsunade. – Posso te acompanhar até sua casa... Deixamos... Qual o nome do rato ? Enfim... Deixamos ele lá e vamos comer os sonhos. – Indagou Naruto em uma voz de choro. Queria sair dali e ficar o mais longe possível.

- Esta bem. Mas você paga.

O Loiro fez uma careta, deformando todo seu rosto, Sasuke o fitou e riu, tomou a bolinha de pelos das mãos de Naruto, devolvendo o rato a seu lugar original, depois fechou a gaiola, a segurou com as mãos fortes junto de uma sacola grande de plástico começando a andar logo em seguida. Naruto o acompanhou sorridente. Apesar de não terem muita coisa em comum, um sempre fazia um comentário engraçado para o outro durante o percurso a casa de Sasuke, de maneira à nunca deixar um silencio mortal prevalecer entre os dois. Finalmente entraram pelo distrito Uchiha, naruto acompanhou o moreno até a casa dele, sem duvidas, a casa de Sasuke era enorme, mas estava caindo aos pedaços, os jardins com mato alto, o loiro não duvidara de que devia existir animais morando ali. Preferiu não comentar. O Uchiha seguiu por um caminho de terra até a lateral da casa, entrando pela porta dos fundos.

- Porque não entra pela frente ?

- O que ? – Só então ele teve noção de que entrou novamente pela cozinha. – Ah merda !

Naruto ficou esperando do lado de fora da casa, tentando olhar seu interior, Sasuke largou os sapatos ao lado da porta e adentrou sua casa, olhou para trás e viu que o loiro não estava mais em seus calcanhares.  
- Não vai entrar ?  
- Eu posso ?! – Os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam. – Nunca me deixou entrar... – Confessou. – Cheguei até a sonhar como era essa casa por dentro.

- Então entra, oras. E eu te mostro como a casa é por dentro !

Naruto saltou para dentro da cozinha, tirou seus sapatos apressadamente olhando para tudo o que podia, de inicio achou que era só a cozinha que era estranha, por ter aquele cheiro estranho e as paredes estarem desgastadas, depois notou que a casa toda estava naquele estado lamentável, entretanto, se fechasse os olhos, podia imaginar como a sala de estar deveria ser bonita com as paredes de branco e a luz entrando pelas janelas, como os corredores deveriam ter sido bem iluminados e até mesmo de como o quarto deve ter sido arrumado, com as paredes pintadas de azul, digno de uma criança de seis anos.

- Depois da morte deles... Eu tentei cuidar de tudo. – Explicou Sasuke. – Mas estava mais interessado na minha vingança. Cuidar da casa nunca foi pra mim. – Ele suspirou, olhando para as paredes e tocando em uma delas, lembrou-se da mãe do pai e até mesmo de Itachi, todos passaram por aquele corredor. A casa era repleta de lembranças. – Dês do dia em que voltei, nunca tive tempo nem vontade de tentar arrumar tudo. Tirar o pó ou sei lá.

- Hmm...

- Mas vou reformá-la... Provavelmente depois de voltarmos da missão com o Kakashi daqui que vamos fazer dois dias vou ir comprar tinta, pintar as paredes... Vou deixar a casa bonita...

"...Bonita para o próximo morador." Imaginou. Nunca teria tempo de desfrutá-la, esta era a dura verdade.

- Sabe... Eu até te serviria algo para beber, mas só tem sake e leite estragado na geladeira.

- Sake esta ótimo !

- Você bebe ?

- Uhum.

- Mentira... Tem mó cara de santo.

- Cara... Fui aprendiz de Jiraya, lembra ? – Naruto riu de maneira divertida, já tinha ouvido aquilo antes.

Sasuke também riu, Naruto aprendera a beber com Jiraya, assim como Sasuke aprendera a beber com Orochimaru, as vezes para ficar avoado só para não ouvir o que a maldita cobra falava, em outras para se divertir sozinho, trancado nos esconderijos de Orochimaru durante os dois longos anos que passara com ele aprendendo a lutar.

Acabaram passando a tarde juntos, sentados descalços na varanda que dava vista para o mato alto, conversando sobre nada relevante enquanto bebeiricavam um pouco de Sake uma vez ou outra. Só o loiro, o moreno e o rato dorminhoco.

- Frederico. – Disse Naruto logo depois de haver um silencio.

- Fredoque ?

- Frederico.

- Que raio é isso ?

- O nome do rato... Fre-de-ri-co.

Sasuke fitou o ratinho gorducho, ele olhava pelas grades para o novo dono com aqueles olhos grandes e avermelhados.

- Fred ?! O que você acha ? – Perguntou para o rato.

Mas não teve resposta e nem esperava uma, o animal apenas locomoveu-se, andando pela serragem de dentro da gaiola até o pote de comida onde procurou por um girassol.

* * *

**NOTA:** **OBRIGADO ÀS REVIEWS!**


End file.
